What Makes You Beautiful - A Larry Stylinson One-shot
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Porque lo único que deseaba Louis era alejarse a como diera lugar de Harry, ¿la razón? Estaba simplemente enamorado de él. / Slash, One-shot y lalalalala


**Si, esto es un Larry Stylinson... y también es un One-shot... y no, no me hace directioner xD simplemente me gusta la pareja**

**Disclaimer: One Direction no es mio, tampoco ninguno de sus integrantes y/o derechos de autor de las canciones y bla bla bla! **

* * *

Por que al parecer, era mucho pedir, un solo momento sin Harry. Un único momento en el cuál, pudiese poner sus pensamientos en claro, unos instantes donde respirara otro aire, uno en el que no oliera a su colonia, en donde no estuvieran volando sus palabras, su timbre de voz, donde sus ojos no chocaran con los de Louis, donde no le sonriera, simplemente deseaba dejar de coexistir, aunque fuese por un misero segundo.

Lo amaba, lo sabia, lo pensó por mucho tiempo, era una duda que se fue esclareciendo con el tiempo. Louis Tomlinson estaba enamorado de su amigo, Harry Styles. No le extrañaba en lo mínimo, no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, las cosas se le complicaban, cuando la mirada gris del mayor se encontraba repetidas veces al día con la de Tomlinson, cuando la sonrisa blanca se hacia presente y cuando sentía que sus pensamientos eran revelados por esos ojos, que no se apartan, que no lo sueltan, que le encantan.

Sabía que acabaría explotando, si continuaba conviviendo con él. Terminaria acorralando en una de las paredes, besándolo con insistencia, violencia, ganas. Sentimientos encontrados que guardaba en lo mas intimo de si, saldrían a flote sin mas. Pero como era de esperarse, su única opción era, resignarse.

La mirada de Louis lo buscaba entre sus otros 4 compañeros, era como un acto reflejo, dentro de la cabina de grabación, Harry se encontraba al frente junto con Liam, para la primera estrofa de "What Makes you Beautiful", los acordes comenzaban, poco despues la voz de Payne.

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Styles es uno de los miembros de la banda con mas admiradoras, lo cual muchas veces le hacian sentirse intimidado, cosa que normalmente no lo hacia notar, Louise sabía perfectamente que, existian ocaciones que no queria tener tanta fan loca rondeandole, lo agradecia, pero, por así decirlo, se sentía agobiado.

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you

La voz de quien en sus pensamientos surcaba se hizo presente, haciendole volver en si, mientras le observa, era verdad, cada vez que el de la mirada color gris entraba a reunirse con los demás. por lo menos Tomlinson volteaba hacia su encuentro, mucho antes de que pudiese articular palabra, el del cabello lacio ya le saludaba.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

"Tu luz ilumina mi mundo" pudo pensar en el momento en que no le tocaba cantar, cuando Zayn estaba a punto de entrar, a decir verdad, su carisma siempre le hacia gran parte del día, esa sonrisa tan blanca y cuidada como el metrosexualismo de Styles le dejaba tener, era muchas veces la que le mejoraba el humor, no por nada, le había gustado desde un principio estar junto con él. Sin importar cuan dificil hubiese sido su día, si los problemas dignos de la edad le apagaban la luz, Harry llegaba y lo sacaba, le daba un pequeño empujon para seguir adelante. Su pensamiento le hizo sentir que el corazón se le agitaba,en esa pequeña cabina de audio, era muy probable que los latidos acelerados de su ritmo cardiaco se escucharan en la grabación.

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you

De un tiempo hacia acá, podría calcular quizá, desde que acepto su sentimiento, evitaba la mirada de Harry, sentía repentinas veces que su cerebro era leido por el contrario, o por lo menos lo que pensaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Que todos sus impulsos reprimidos en el eco dentro de su pensamiento, los escuchaba y que su repentina sonrisa era una señal de la información retenida. Pero a veces sentía que era simple paranoia.

===  
La grabación había salido viento en popa, cuando la escucharon, su corazón no se había grabado como sospechaba, ahora se encontraba sentado, apacible en uno de los sillones de aquella e estancia andohacia el techo, suspiraba con suavidad un par de veces, no tenía ni la minima idea o pista de saber donde se encontraban los demás.

Escucho una puerta abrir, no le presto gran caso, los pasos eran lejanos, seguramente el asunto no era con él, cerro sus ojos, sin mover la cabeza, sintió que la luz que daba de plano en su cara se iba, seguramente un fallo de luz, una respiración se le acercaba, un asesino serial sería una buena noticia dentro de veinticuatro horas. Pero su despreocupación no pudo seguir, Louis siente repentinamente un par de labios, unos labios que alguna vez, a causa del fanservice había sentido, abrio con delicadeza los ojos, para encontrar la atractiva cara de Harry, se sorprendio, se dejo, se quedo en blanco...

Harry fue el primero en poner espacio entre ellos, al parecer el único capacitado para hacerlo, observando con alegria los ojos de sorpresa del chico de Yorkshire, ninguno dijo nada por el instante, hasta que Tomlinson sintio el impulso de hablar, siendo callado por una opresión de labios, podría estar soñandolo, quizá ninguno de los dos lo mencionará, pero por ese instante Tomlinson se sintió parte de Styles y viceversa.


End file.
